


凝渊

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 一个崩坏、自毁的鸦





	凝渊

凛雪鸦病了。  
那病来得汹涌、去如抽丝，他烧了一夜，还没来得及遣人抓药，就已不治自愈。他从未见过这样玩笑一般的病候，唯一的后遗症仅是他感到越来越无聊了。  
无聊是一个危险的讯号。聪明人不该勤奋的，这是所有天才都应该恪守的准则，要不然这世间岂不是乱了套？但凛雪鸦可不是一个照章办事的安分的人，他一直很勤勉，勤勤恳恳地从那些一文不值的、愚昧丑恶的人心中榨出仅剩的一点乐趣。  
他们应当感谢自己的，毕竟那可能是他们卑微如蝼蚁般的一生中最接近人的一刻。  
可现在，无论是捉弄骄奢淫逸、为富不仁的大名，或是堂堂正正从棋艺上击溃出千作弊的国手，又或者偷走杀人如麻的武痴的证道之路，都不能激起他一丝一毫的兴趣。他像是站在山巅俯瞰群峰的登山客，被突起的一场大雾遮住了所有风景，只剩下寒冷孤寂与无边空茫。  
倘若他能适时地追忆过去，也许境况就大不同了。可凛雪鸦从来都不是一个会把自己困锁在当下的人。当他在茶楼里饮下第一口茶时，他的心思已经飘向了对面破落的酒亭、园外满盛的野樱花和境外不知名的镖队。在他同眼下的猎物周旋时，他甚至会迫不及待地畅想起接下来的游戏。更别说一个劲儿地回忆过去了：那是老人和庸才的行径。  
——如他这样无限透支未来的人，却在一夜之间失去了享受乐趣的能力，这简直是莫大的讽刺。  
那么，要不要试试把手伸向那些聪明但正直的人？哈，也许是他跟那两个西幽来的剑客待得久了，居然不自觉地染上了名为“原则”一类的坏习惯。如果是他们，一定会认真地建议他把多余的精力放在与人为善上——可这是圣人的慈悲，与卑劣的盗贼何干？他在引导他人走向必然时，也在擘画自己的道路。欺诈、偷窥、破坏，这才是他的归宿；为拯救愚钝的众生浪费脑力是多么不值。他仅是站在新生儿的床头，就已预见了它一成不变的一生，也因此由衷不明白：为什么那些人还能对这样一个无趣生命的诞生欢欣鼓舞？  
为了苟活而苟活，也许这就是朝闻夕死的蜉蝣唯一的可敬之处吧。  
最后他决定，让原则和底线统统去见鬼，顶多下手轻一点、手段磊落一点——当然，没人领他的情。可这依然不是一剂良方。  
劝服野心勃勃的入仕书生再接济他？无趣。偷走高傲的御前侍卫守护的玉玺再放回？无趣。戏耍年轻气盛的道场主再传授他武艺？无趣。只有当这些人露出绝望和悔恨的神色时能稍稍激起他内心深处的一点愉悦，但随即就消散在更大的空虚中。  
他快要被这巨大的空虚逼疯了。

浪人和乐师是在酒馆里堵住盗贼的。他形销骨立、面色苍白，唯有一双眼睛亮得吓人。  
“你病了。”殇不患对他说，“你应该回去休息。”  
“我病了，”凛雪鸦说，“但我不能休息。”  
“如果你非要找一个猎物，”殇不患思考了很久，下定决心一般说道，“那我来当你的猎物。”  
但凛雪鸦的目光只是慢慢在他和他沉默的搭档之间转了一圈，又露出一个诡异的笑容。不，你不会真的希望成为我的猎物的。他最后这样说，拎着那杆烟踱出了酒楼。  
他走在熙熙攘攘的人群中，仿佛一个普通人。寻常百姓不识他，凶徒恶党避着他，能这样旁若无人地活在太阳底下，从某种意义上来说，也称不上什么盗贼了。

当日晚些时候他发了场梦，梦见娈娘子、狩云霄、杀无生、蔑天骸，还有很多死去的老朋友。是来向他索命的吗？别的且不论，死在已死的敌人手里，这是要侮辱谁？但他睁眼的时候发现这还真不只是个梦，因为他看见了杀无生。  
杀无生已经死了，这点毋庸置疑，所以他看见的是鬼。生人是看不见鬼的，如果他此刻不是已近油尽灯枯。还有许多大鬼小鬼、好鬼恶鬼在呜咽悲嚎，但杀无生把它们都挡在了外面。他瞪着他，面色阴沉。  
他看见杀无生的第一眼时就明白对方的意图了。他毫不犹豫地扯掉被褥、扯掉睡袍、扯掉一切束缚——这太怪诞了，怪诞到没人意识到有什么不对。他一根根舔湿自己的手指，在他面前扩张自己，手指探到深处的时候膝盖会颤抖，喉头会不自觉地溢出细小呜咽，这是十分艳情的一幕。但当他彻底打开自己时反而迟疑了。“做吗？”他极小声地问，仿佛只要杀无生一有拒绝的倾向他就立刻收手，独自压抑情欲。  
杀无生盯了他一阵，进入了他。鬼的身体是冷的，吻是冷的，插入他身体的东西也是冷的，可他觉得很烫。相比之下活人的体温简直有如火焰一样炽热，哪怕这个活人命不久矣。在这场荒谬的结合中他们都感受到了温暖。杀无生的胸口有一处狰狞的剑伤，黑色的血液源源不断地从那里涌出，又在滴落地面之前消失，周而复始。但是当凛雪鸦用舌尖勾走那些鬼气森森的血液时，小轮回被打破了。  
鬼的体力很好，动作粗暴，比作为人时更多了一层嗜血的残虐，凛雪鸦很快就陷入了支绌。他的身体因高潮而虚软，神智因高热而不清，他的脸上有泪，哭得一塌糊涂，被顶得狠了会发出微弱的气音，听得人心里发痛。杀无生贴近他的唇，才听清他喊的是“无生”。  
“无生、无生、无生……”一声声，不绝于耳。  
凛雪鸦在向把自己弄得乱七八糟的罪魁祸首呼救。救救我，谁都好，他想，我快要死了……  
这不是很讽刺吗？他不是他的救赎，他也同样不能从他身上找到答案，但一人一鬼却在这种境况下相互慰藉着，仿佛正有一把火把他们烧成一捧灰，从此再分不出个你我。

凛雪鸦很少喝酒，有时候小酌一杯也只是为了助眠；更不会纵欲，那只是最低级的感官快感。但那天晚上他又喝了酒，又纵了欲。他醒过来时天光已大亮，鬼还没走，缩在太阳照不到的一方角落里站得笔挺，像一尊铁塑的金刚。他一直在看护他，直到确认他清醒过来。  
“还活着吗？”杀无生问他。  
勉强算是吧，凛雪鸦心想。他的嗓子哑了，发不出声，腿没有力气，腰一碰就疼，但他还是坚持爬过去把窗帘放下来，好让杀无生活动的空间更大。阴暗无光的环境会让他的健康每况愈下，可他们都知道，症结从来都并非出在身体上。  
他没有问杀无生为什么会出现在这里。很奇怪——生前无论如何都放不下的执念在隔了一层死亡的帷幔之后变得无足轻重了，恩仇也好、因果也罢，那都是深陷在红尘里的东西。而他们身在地狱。  
总之掠风窃尘暂时销声匿迹了一段时间，东离的良民和恶徒都因此松了口气。  
某天凛雪鸦不知道从哪里搜刮出一本古老的咒术，他学得极快，有一回他在赤裸的胸膛上画了一个复杂的法阵，又割破手沥出鲜血，按着杀无生不由分说地喂了下去。他用的力气不大，甚至因失血而有些虚弱，他本可以轻易制服他。可杀无生看着他往下滴血的伶仃的手腕，被劈成两半不再跳动的地方蓦然一抽，到底没躲开。他舔舐着刀痕，看它以肉眼可见的速度愈合，没有留下一点疤痕。但是一些皮囊底下、看不见的东西已经流逝了：血液、生命，不可避免地。  
此后每隔几天凛雪鸦都会喂他自己的血，以换得杀无生能在白天短暂地出现。他知道自己的情感是那么微不足道，比起杀无生焚尽一切的爱和恨，简直像一豆风吹即灭的烛火。可这已是他能压榨出的最大的热度。他们之间本已走到尽头的因缘就这样被他的血肉重新连起，谁也不知道在这副躯壳消逝以后他们会怎么样。他们隐约都以为自己是犍陀多，对方是蛛丝，但也许他们都看走了眼。  
偶尔他们做爱，有时候他们对饮——酒、茶、水都有，大多数时候他们只是并排坐着，那是他们都活着时做不到的事。可这些都不能阻止他心中的空洞越来越大，最后变成一座吞噬一切的深渊。

深渊落成于人世新年的夜晚，毫无征兆，一如那场引发一切的急病。  
殇不患和浪巫谣白天来看过他一次。他居无定所，但总还有迹可循。他们交谈时杀无生就隐匿在阴影里，临行前寡言的乐师朝他所在的角落瞥了一眼，眼中有千言万语，但最后什么也没说。  
他们走后凛雪鸦呆坐了很久，久到日薄西山、灯市如昼，如一盏盏血红的眼珠从窗外向室内窥伺。凡人的庆典与他们无关，那些在红色夜幕下徘徊的亡灵才是他们的同类。  
“你该回黄泉了。”凛雪鸦惊醒一般猛然站起，对杀无生说。  
“我哪儿也不去。”  
“你该走了。”他重复道，“快去！”他抛下修罗恶鬼，用咒术隐藏起自己生人的气息，就此遁于幽夜。  
真到了那个时候其实是很轻松的。一切都有了答案，或者说一切都不再重要——活着的，死去的。放任自己堕落是多么轻易，尽管要攀上足以万劫不复的高度需要花去普通人毕生的精力。他隐约知晓自己的终点，瞧，那些食人血肉的鬼魅正向他伸出支棱的骨手，邀请他同溺于深渊。  
来吧！它们狂欢着、尖叫着：去你该去的地方！  
在那一刻，他终于久违地回想起曾经的他是怎样采撷愉悦，因为那颗耗尽自己心血、用无数恶意滋养的硕果终于可以收获了。原来他早就厌倦了只能从践踏别人中获取养分的自己，而毁灭从前那个傲慢的凛雪鸦是多么快意的事情——为什么他没有早点发现？屈辱、悔恨、绝望，顽固植根于此的参天毒树被连根拔起、在他面前像崩落的岩石一样粉碎，那些过去他赖以生存的、用人性堆叠起的堡垒分崩离析——那根本不是鬼魅，而是一颗颗被他玩弄过的破碎的人心所凝聚成的黑暗，如今化作一道道最怨毒的诅咒，前来蚕食他的灵魂了。  
他当然可以忏悔，即使他从不奢求原谅。但那毫无意义。只有破坏才是他的归宿，只有这一点从未动摇。  
那是什么东西？他冷冷地想，我就是深渊本身。  
他尝试过自救，也期待过拯救，可那根蛛丝太脆弱又太不自量力，怎么可能牵得住一座无底的深渊呢？哔剥的烧燃声中，他什么都听不真切，听不见自己的心音，也听不见来自身后某个怨灵声嘶力竭的呼喊，只轻蔑地笑着，在吞噬一切因果后毫无惧色地迎向毁灭。

是夜，天降一场红莲业火，连同新年的彩灯一起，将东离最繁华的都城染成红色。那把火没有烧毁房屋，也没有波及生人，只把蛰伏的魑魅魍魉焚得一干二净。只是这场惊动两境的大火过后，掠风窃尘凛雪鸦却就此销声匿迹，有如人间蒸发。  
有人说他亲眼看见掠风窃尘独自一人走进火光深处，再也没有出来；有人说他利欲熏心，同妖魔缔结了血契，给它陪了葬；有人说那晚他看见凛雪鸦登上东离最高的魔脊山，欣赏完这场因他而起的焰火盛宴后就从山顶纵身一跃。尸体？魔脊山下养了那许多魑翼，当然是尸骨无存。  
总之，众说纷纭。  
都城的一座小酒楼里坐着一名剑客和一位乐师，他们静静地听完了揣测，静静地把残酒尽数洒在地上。“真是的，”临出门前，剑客嘟哝道，“这家伙，捅了这么大的篓子，到头来还不是得我们去善后……”  
乐师回头看了看兀自吐沫横飞的落魄书生，压下了心底的疑问。  
他在想：那些魑魅魍魉中，是不是有只面色阴郁、善使双剑的心魔？他为什么救他、又为什么没有救他？  
无人知。


End file.
